


sand on the shore

by ghostinthebook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, M/M, POV Helen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all i see is fluff here, conflict who is she, the oc is haline's daughter since they don't have canon kid(s) yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: Helen's having a lovely day at the beach, with her wife and her daughter, when they meet Magnus and Alec, with their kids.





	sand on the shore

**Author's Note:**

> so, i didn't put nearly enough Aline in this one, sorry! i'll do better next time. i'm also sorry i haven't updated in a while, life's been busy, so updates will tend to be a bit slower here on out. once Haline have a canon kid, i might go back to this and change the oc to be their canon kid. or i might not, and oc will stay. anyway, here's one of the fluffiest things i've ever written, enjoy!!!

Helen was at the beach, with her wife and her daughter, and life was feeling pretty perfect.

Aline was walking around somewhere, trying to find a good place to have lunch, while Helen stayed on the beach and played in the sand with Eloise, their daughter.

Eloise had just turned two years old, three weeks ago, and they had adopted her about a year ago. She was adorable, wearing a yellow swimsuit and a bucket hat, and was smiling as she put sand in a bucket with an oversized shovel.

Helen kept an eye on her as she went on her phone, texting Aline to see where she was. They didn’t want to go into the water until after lunch, but as noon neared, she really wanted to take a little swim. Aline either needed to find a place quickly, or to come back so that she could watch Eloise while Helen took a break and swam in the ocean.

Aline texted back, saying that she hadn’t found one yet, and Helen looked up, and there was suddenly two more kids playing with Eloise.

They were both little boys, obviously not older than five, and the older one was helping her fill the bucket with the other shovel. The younger one was using his hands to help, since there were only two shovels.

She looked a bit closer, just to make sure nothing sketchy was going on, but all seemed good. They all looked happy, so she decided to not worry about it.

“Max, Rafe, there you are.”

She turned around at the voice, and saw a man coming towards the kids. He looked relieved, and the little boys stopped playing and went towards him.

“Don’t sneak off again, okay? I was really worried,” the man said. He seemed like he was trying to be stern, but his relief at finding them was overpowering it.

“Sorry, Papa,” each of the boys said.

“We found a friend!” the younger one (Helen guessed he was Max) added, pointing towards her and Eloise.

The man looked up at that, seeing the two of them there.

“Hi, I’m Magnus,” the man, apparently Magnus, said, holding out his hand. Helen shook it, and responded.

“I’m Helen, and this is my daughter Eloise,” she said.

“This is Max, and this is Rafael,” Magnus responded, pointing to the younger boy and the older boy, in that order.

They talked for a little bit after that, just some casual small talk. After a second, he let out a gasp and pulled out his phone.

“One second, I need to call my husband and tell him I found the kids,” he said. There was a slight challenge in his eyes, amidst the anxiousness, that Helen recognized in herself.

“Feel free, I’ll text my wife while you’re doing that,” she said.

He smiled at her, and then called his husband. Helen texted Aline a picture of Eloise, who had started playing with the boys again. It was all very cute, and she smiled as she put her phone back down. She looked at Magnus, just as he was finishing up his conversation.

“Love you too, Alexander,” Magnus said, and then he hung up. He turned to her. “My husband is on his way over here, if that’s alright with you.”

“That’s fine,” she responded. “My wife will probably be back here soon, too. How long have you two been married?”

“We’ve been together for five years, but we’ve only been married for a few months, actually. We adopted both of the boys before we got married. You?”

“We’ve been married two years, adopted Eloise last year,” Helen said, smiling.

They continued to talk, about their families and their partners and other such things. It was a lovely conversation, Helen thought. Before long, they ended up exchanging phone numbers, since both they and their kids got along so well.

Aline came by, soon after. She had found a good place to eat lunch, so she had headed back so that they could walk there together. Helen introduced them.

“Aline, this is Magnus and his kids. Magnus, this is my wife, Aline.”

They shook hands, and had barely even started talking when another man showed up. Magnus went over to the man and gave him a kiss (Helen assumed he must be the husband). Magnus confirmed her assumption a second later.

“Helen, Aline, this is my husband, Alec. Alexander, this is Helen,” Magnus pointed to her, “Aline,” another point, “and their daughter, Eloise.”

After that round of introductions, they finally got to talk without any more interruptions, and-

“Mama,” Eloise said.

Helen shouldn’t have jinxed it.

She turned away from the conversation, letting Aline talk while she saw what their daughter needed. She took a quick, assessing look before addressing what she thought the problem might be.

“Are you hungry, Elly?” Helen asked. Eloise nodded. “Well, we’re gonna go get lunch now. Can you put your shovels in the bag, and then we’ll go?” Another nod, and she went to go do that. Well, Eloise was only two years old, so she at least tried her best.

Helen noticed that Eloise tended to be quiet, compared to other children. Especially compared to Magnus and Alec’s two boys, she thought, as she saw them throw a ball around. It was probably just in her personality to be quiet, but Helen decided to keep an eye on it, just in case. She turned back towards the conversation, waiting for a pause.

“We should probably head to lunch now,” she said, looking at Aline. Aline nodded, then subtly pointed towards Magnus and Alec. Helen got the hint. “Would you guys like to join us?”

She saw Magnus and Alec have a similar silent conversation, and then answer.

“That would be lovely,” Mangus said. He called out to his kids, telling them to come back, and they did. Aline picked up their bag, and Helen picked up Eloise, and they headed towards the place for lunch.

As they walked, with Eloise on her hip, and Aline’s hand in hers, and their new friends close by, she thought about how her thoughts earlier could easily describe what she was feeling right then.

Life was pretty perfect.


End file.
